the mystery of the crown of Arceus
by ladyanaconda
Summary: uh... i'm new here, so...
1. Prologue

Darkrai and the Crown of the Pokemon

In a world inhabitated by creatures known as Pokemon, there are Special Pokemon called Legendary Pokemon. These Pokemon are very powerful and hard to catch, there's only one exemplar of each legendary. Their leader is Arceus, The creator of everything. All legendaries live in "the hall of Legends", located in an unknown place to humans. Not far away from the Hall of Legends, there's a mystical place known as the Twilight Garden, a beautiful place with green trees and grass, a blue clear creek and fresh flowers. In middle of that garden, rests the Nucleus, a beautiful crystal orb that keeps the Pokemon from dying.

Sometime, the Nucleus in effect shattered. But here we won't tell the story of the Nucleus. Now it's time to hear the story of Darkrai…


	2. the Party of the century

The Mystery of The Crown of Arceus

Chapter one- The Party of the century

_**Come everyone, legendary Pokemon of the world, to the great party in commemoration of the birth of Arceus, The original one.**_

_**Where?**_

_**In the hall of legends**_

_**When?**_

_**The next night of the full moon just after the sun hides on the horizon. **_

All legendaries of the world received this invitation, written at hand over paper with ink made from Cheri berry juice. It would be the greatest celebration that occurred in the hall of legends so, the day of the party, the hall boiled with movement. Pokemon ran everywhere, preparing the hall for the legendaries who would celebrate the day of the creation honoring Arceus, nicknamed "Archie".

In the kitchen, the Flareon and Kangashkan hurried preparing the supper of seven dishes in commemoration of the day of the Creation. The Menu included apples full of mushrooms and cheese from miltank's milk, oven soup from magikarp, and fried eggs from swellow's nest. A Gardevoir made her specialties: muffins covered with Oran berries and, as dessert, a great Pecha berries and vanilla cake of ten floors covered with milk cream.

Meanwhile, the wartortle and Blaziken cleaned the main hall and the dinner hall. Each plate, knife, the whole floor, mirrors and every wall were shining so much that a Pokémon would see its reflection wherever it looked.

The Staravia and Grovyle ran over the entire dining hall. They ran tables and chairs. They covered the tables with golden mantles and delicate encases made from spinarak web. They sparred confetti of autumn tree leaves over the great table and the floor also. They hanged color balloons over the great bow that was the entrance to the room.

The Luxray and Manetric fulfilled a double function. Some used their electric attacks to light balls that would illuminate the whole room while others dedicated themselves to practice the electric spectacle they would present to Arceus.

The Ariados finished the final touches to Arceus' gala clothes. It was a beautiful silver robe, a master piece from the finest silk, with golden borders and flame green sleeves with fresh water weeds.

Moltres arrived very soon and looked around. He admired the great work the Pokémon were doing, how everything shone and how delicious were the dishes. He took a liking to the muffins, but decided to wait until everyone else arrived. Moltres went out and sat at the grass, looking at the silver moon shining over the sky. Mesprit arrived and sat next to Moltres, she also was the Type that arrived very soon at events.

-hi, Moltres- Mesprit said

-hi, Mesprit- Moltres said

-When is everyone else arriving?-

-I don't know, but Articuno and Zapdos said they would arrive soon-

-What about Lugia?-

-He said he would be a bit late… again-

-Hehe…-

- it will be a beautiful…

-…night- Mesprit finished for Moltres; Mesprit had the habit of finishing the sentences that everyone else started.

Then, they heard a kind of whisper on the wind. Both, Moltres and Mesprit almost had a shock...Until they distinguished a Pokémon that had his hands on his waist floating in the darkness.

-It's Darkrai- Moltres said

Then, a black ghost- like Pokémon with white hair and blue eyes got close.

-hi, guys, or I must say, guy and girl- Darkrai said, exposing a sly smile.

When he directed to someone, no matter whom, Darkrai didn't stop to have nicknames like "guys", "old buddies" and "sweetheart (with the females)". However, the tone in which he said them always left his comrades, the other Legendaries, wondering if what he really had wanted to say wasn't the opposite.

-and why aren't you, my fellow legendaries, inside preparing for the great party like the rest of us?-

-we are…- Moltres stopped his sentence abruptly- what do you mean by that?-

-what? You didn't know? Everybody else already has arrived. You didn't notice?

Mesprit knew very well that there wasn't any possibility of seeing Darkrai lending them a hand that Day. Darkrai's relationship with Arceus was… how to say, complicated, to put it in some way. Is more, in fact, Darkrai's relationship with all legendaries was complicated, for that matter. Darkrai used to be very fast but, one day, Darkrai resolved that being very fast wasn't enough. Then, avid to imprint more and more speed to his movements, did a very awful thing: he plucked, with bare hand, various flowers from the twilight garden. Then, he milled them to produce some star powders that were very powerful, and served to make him much faster, even more than Rayquaza himself.

After that incident, Arceus decided that he couldn't let Darkrai at the garden at any moment, so he finished forbad him to go into the garden or to go close to the entrance. With time, Darkrai had alienated himself from the other legendaries. So much, that he was the only legendary that didn't assist to the meetings… unless it was of his convenience. And, honor to the truth, most legendaries, if not all, considered that it was not so bad that there was some distance between them and Darkrai.

-Don't you even think of peeking at tonight's party?- Mesprit asked Darkrai

-To Arceus' party?- Darkrai replied with a mocking smile- of course not, sweetheart. Going would be, frankly, what I would call wasting a night so charming.-

Saying this, he paused and apparently reconsidered the matter.

-Unless, of course, you need someone who can move fast enough to take away that horrible crown to the haughty and arrogant Arceus –Darkrai said- now THAT would be fun. But anyway! You two, buddies, go and get fun tonight-

After saying this, Darkrai flew and in the fraction of a second he had disappeared. Moltres and Mesprit looked at each other and shook their heads.

Meanwhile…

When one of the Ariados was going to pick pout the legendary Pokémon Crown from it's sideboard, he froze.

The Crown was not there.


	3. Emergency Meeting

**The Mystery of the crown of Arceus**

**Chapter two- Emergency meeting**

When Arceus received the notice of the missing Crown, he summoned an emergency meeting. Various Delibird flew like bullets from the Hall of Legends and told every legendary to go to the main hall immediately.

On his part, Arceus awaited patiently, watching as the legendaries were arriving with their respective trios and trio masters to the main hall. Most seemed worried and sweat ran down their faces.

-What will be happening? - Registeel whispered

-It must be an emergency- Latios whispered too - otherwise it wouldn't be called an emergency reunion-

-Well, Arceus looks really serious- Celebi whispered

Anyway, they eventually meet in the main hall and sat in their respective places around Arceus. Some remained standing almost unmoving. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Arceus, who waited until everyone had arrived.

Soon, all legendaries were in the main hall, even Darkrai. He was in his usual dark corner. Finally, when Arceus considered that everyone was present, he hawked to clear his voice and then, all legendaries became silent.

-Legendaries!- Arceus began to say in loud and resonant voice. – I have summoned you to this meeting to let you now that there won't be a celebration tonight-

A murmur arose in the crowd, legendaries exchanged looks perplexed. The Day of the Creation wouldn't be celebrated? After so many plans and preparations?-

-I need your help to find mi crown, that today has gone astray- Arceus continued

On hearing this, the crowd's murmur became a cry of alarm: the Crown… astray! Every legendary knew the story of the crown. But, what did this mean? What could have happened to the crown?

-You mean that someone stole the crown? - Zapdos asked from his place.

-Come on, come on- Arceus said in an attempt to calm the mood –let's not hurry to draw conclusions. Probably we will find a good reason to explain why the crown isn't where it should be. If we work together, I'm sure we will find it-

-alright, but tell us, where was it seen for the last time? - Kyogre asked

-Who was the last Pokemon who saw it? - Mew added.

-How long it's lost? - Latias asked

Then Arceus lifted his frontal legs to calm the crowd down and said: -all those are good questions, but not all have an answer yet. However, maybe I should ask Ariados to get close. It was him who realized the Crown was missing. Once you have heard what Ariados has to say, you will know about this matter almost as much as I-

Ariados, along with his mates, sat just a few meters form Arceus. His eyes filled with shame when he encountered them with Arceus' eyes.

-don't be afraid- Arceus told him at the time hat, with a hand gesture, indicated him to get close –come and simply tell them what you told me-

Very slowly, Ariados walked to the front of the crowd and stood to Arceus' side.

-what can I say? Well, There is no much I can say.-

Anyway, he told everyone the impression that caused him, a little early, that same evening, to find empty the sideboard where the Crown was kept empty.

-I thought that maybe- he continued- another of my mates had preceded me… I mean, had taken the Crown from the sideboard and placed it on Arceus' desk. But when I asked them, none knew anything-

Ariados interrupted his shy speech, looked at Arceus and continued:

-we didn't know what to do! Nothing like this has ever happened! So we went to tell Arceus what had happened. Then he summoned an Emergency meeting… and here we are.-

Arceus gave a warm smile and told him: -thanks Ariados.-

Then, while Ariados reubicated himself on his post with the other Pokémon, Arceus lifted his look and directed to the crowd:

-well, now if I would ask everybody something… and do it in less formal tone. I want everyone to think about what has happened in the last days. ¿has anybody seen, heard or done something that may have something to do with the disappearance of the Crown?-

For a while, no one said anything. The legendaries limited to follow with expectant eyes to the other legendaries. Their eyes flitted form here to there to the least of the sounds: a cough, a whisper, a sigh… only to realize that the legendary Pokémon that had made it, didn't have anything to say at all.

Then, finally, raised a little voice from the middle of the legendaries.

-Arceus- said Manaphy-I saw the crown yesterday-

-you saw it? – Arceus asked excited –where? When?

All legendaries gasped pending Manaphy's answer

-Well, you were wearing it- said Manaphy- yesterday in the evening, in the dining room-

The Crowd let out a collective sigh of frustration

-yeah, yeah, very well snot- Darkrai snapped –and who did not see, Arceus, with his crown well put at the dining hall? Look, boy, that's not the kind of information we require-

-Stop, Darkrai, Enough- Arceus answered him with a severe look-, Manaphy is only trying to help-

-yeah, Darkrai, stop- Mesprit said, and stopping a jump from her respective place and taking her hands to her waist, added: -moreover, do you remember that horrible comment you made about the crown this morning? Among other things, what exactly did you say?-

Then, Moltres got the scoop before Darkrai could answer: -he said that he thought about coming to Arceus' party and with swift speed and snatch the crown from his head-

All eyes fell on Darkrai who, in turn, simply crossed his arms bearing the weight alternately in either of his legs looking with at Mesprit and Moltres with a scowl.

-And well? - Arceus asked directing at Darkrai- is that truth? You said that, Darkrai?-

-To my knowledge I said I would not go to the party- Darkrai replied-and I'm afraid my exact words were: "…unless, of course, you need someone who can move fast enough to take away that horrible crown to the haughty and arrogant Arceus".-

The crowd became perplex, mouth open, and mute. Daring to say such a thing… and in front of Arceus himself. Well, that was the thing, after all Darkrai had never been prominent to leave the bush or be outspoken.

-that's not all- Moltres said –you also said that the idea of stealing the crown amused you… that it was something that you found very tempting…-

-…with or without party- Mesprit interrupted, finishing Moltres' sentence –it's true, he said that-

The crowd gasped again. Darkrai let out a fake laugh

-oh, but if all this is ridiculous- Darkrai said –if indeed I did say those thing. But, at the time of the truth, what could I do with your crown, Arceus? Better said, it's not like I could float around with that thing on my head, right?-

Arceus seemed confused

-no, Darkrai- Arceus replied –that wouldn't have any sense. Honestly, I don't know what you could do with the crown. And, honestly, I wouldn't like to believe that you had something to do with its disappearance. But the charges you are charged are very serious-

At this point, Arceus interrupted his speech, turned with his look to the other legendaries sand asked:

-does anybody else have information to share? Anything that that could decipher the situation in which we?-

Both Arceus and the crowd waited in silence a while, but no one said a word. Nobody had anything to add.

-Well, in that case…- said Arceus, directing at Darkrai again –in that case, I have no choice but to say what follows. The Crown is important top all of us. It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to all Pokémon. If we found out that one of us stole it, the thing would be very serious-

And he took a deep breath before continuing:

-and I'm afraid that in that case, we have no other choice but to describe the act as one of betrayal –he said with a notable sadness in his voice- and the only punishment that adjusts top that crime… is… banishment for life to the Dark realm-

Darkrai's jaw fell open and surprised of pure print:

-This is frankly incredible! - He yelled – how very unfair! I don't even have right to my defense? Can I not prove I did not?-

-Of course you can- Arceus replied –but not tonight. It's very late. We're all tired.-

Saying this he floated over the Crowd and added:

-let's do this. After tomorrow we meet again. Then we will hear Darkrai's discharges, and those who want to come can. As for you, Darkrai. You will have the chance to defend yourself from the charges against you-

Again Arceus made an interruption, nodded solemnly and closed the meeting with the following words:

-in the meantime, if somebody gets to know something that can help us find our crown, please let me know. Thanks everybody for coming. Good night.-

Said this, Arceus left the hall.

One by one, the legendaries left for their beds too. Most of them threw Darkrai a withering glance. Others, chose to not even look at him.


	4. Unexpected Help

**The Mystery of the Crown of Arceus**

**Unexpected Help**

Darkrai was still shocked. He remained standing against the wall with a blank look. And he didn't move until he was sure he was finally alone. Then, after a great sigh, he floated, went to his own bed… and saw Cresselia hovering in the corridor, as if expecting him.

The kind Cresselia was, according to some humans, the most beautiful legendary in existence. She was Darkrai's counterpart, so she knew him more than the other legendaries, as she had passed more time with him than any other legendaries. This was because Cresselia, along with Darkrai and Latios, were one day chosen by Arceus to go in a great expedition in rescue of the Nucleus- that hadn't been an easy thing. Cresselia and Latios were forced to teamwork with Darkrai for the world's sake. And in the end, they had success.

That time, along the way, Cresselia came to believe that she got to know Darkrai a little better. Cresselia knew well why the other legendaries considered Darkrai a hard case. Sometimes he could be arrogant and selfish. And yes, in effect, he had spree plucked flowers from the Twilight Garden with the only purpose of moving faster. However, to the end of the great expedition, Darkrai was forced to solve a dilemma: he could share his powerful star powder to save the world or keep all the powder to himself while the Pokemon slowly began dying.

And Darkrai chose for sharing.

Maybe that explained why Cresselia had stayed once the emergency meeting was over. Aversely to the rest of the legendaries, Cresselia refused to believe that Darkrai was integrally bad.

-Darkrai, are you okay? - Cresselia asked him, hovering closer.

But Darkrai indicated her with a hand gesture to go away:

-spare me your pity, sweetheart- Darkrai said, forcing a smile that soon disappeared –you think I'm worried? There's a specific reason why I live alone and at my own risk. And that reason is that I find all of you unbearable. What do I care if I'm banished to the Dark Realm if I find this place insufferable anyway?-

But Cresselia didn't fall for that. She could see fear in Darkrai's eyes. True, she also knew that the hall of legends irritated Darkrai, but not even he would want to be forced to leave his home and live isolated and alone forever far from his family, which the other legendaries were thought he didn't accept it.

-I'll help you, Darkrai- Cresselia offered –tomorrow we will start an investigation. We could ask and see if we can find out what really happened with the crown. It's like a mystery that must to be solved, do not you think? We will be detectives! –she claimed at last

Darkrai frowned and observed Cresselia sideways.

-and why would you want to help me? – Darkrai asked suspecting –and how do you know it wasn't me who stole that crown?-

Again hovering in front of Darkrai, Cresselia looked at his icy blue eyes

-In reality, I don't know –she said –maybe it WAS you, but I don't think so-

Darkrai noticed that Cresselia hadn't answered his first question, ¡.

-Well, but, why would you like to help me, sweetheart?- Darkrai insisted

Cresselia thought about that for a while. In true, Darkrai was arrogant, selfish, and apparently heartless. He never got along with the other legendaries and spent most of his time causing nightmares to torment humans. He enjoyed when humans woke up screaming, sweating and wanting to forget the nightmare they just had. Some could say that Darkrai was a DEMON. But, for some reason, Cresselia didn't think badly about Darkrai. She thought he was just lonely, and wanted to get attention, even if that meant being the way he is. With the time, Cresselia had realized that Darkrai was desperate for any kind words, any love sights, so he acted like he acted to try and call the other legendaries' attention.

Then, Cresselia looked at Darkrai's eyes.

-I want to help you – she said –because I know you are suffering-

Darkrai held at Cresselia's stare, and kept like that for a long while, staring her , in silence. Darkrai had never asked anyone for help and wasn't used to receive it, so in this moment he didn't know what to say or do.

Until, then, Darkrai directed his stare at other place, looked through one of the windows and whispered:

-Very well.-

That was all he finally said

It was barely whisper, but Cresselia had managed to hear it and understood.


	5. A Little Detail

The mystery of the crown of Arceus

Chapter 4

A little detail…

Next morning Darkrai and Cresselia encountered after breakfast in the main Hall of legends.

-Darkrai!- Cresselia exclaimed when she saw the black ghost cross the entrance like a bullet. Cresselia longed to share with Darkrai she had been thinking to start the investigation and had also a list of Pokemon they could interrogate and some clues they could follow.- Darkrai, I was thinking…-

-Thinking? - Darkrai replied without stopping his flight, so Cresselia was forced to float to get him and, once she did, Darkrai continued with insolence -: and what gave you to start experimenting with that, sweetheart?-

As obvious, Darkrai wasn't going to be friendly with Cresselia simply because she had offered her help.

-Come on, let's go- Darkrai continued –we will start interrogating Arceus' bedroom aids-

Cresselia did great efforts for not to linger, at the time they flew to the apparently eternal halls where the dormitories of the legendaries were. They turned in the south-eastern corner and soon arrived to the room 10-A, where Arceus lived.

Darkrai knocked hard the door. When he didn't receive immediate answer, Darkrai knocked impatiently again and harder.

Ariados opened the door and peeked his head to the hall

-ah, it's you, Ariados- Darkrai said, almost pushing him to enter Arceus' living room without waiting to be invited to come in. –what a brave and courageous Ariados you resulted to be yesterday, boy… daring to come to the front and tell you tale to that large and intimidating crowd.- Darkrai continued to say, now exhibiting a sickly and forced smile.- however, we have a few more questions we'd like to make you all. Right, Cresselia?-

Cresselia had just arrived to the opened door. She had never been inside Arceus' apartments and, hovering, from there, she looked the surrounding.

The walls of the living room were painted of a soft metallic silver, there were various lounging sofas and the floor was covered with a carpet with black background and golden dragons. In the bottom the light yellow walls of Arceus' bedroom could be seen and, from where Cresselia stood, she could see one of the corners of a large and high bed with canopy.

The other three bedroom aids, Dusknoir, Drowzee and Sableye, came walking from Arceus' bedroom carrying a pile of bedding made of the finest Ariados silk; they stopped abruptly when they saw Darkrai.

-What's he doing here? – Sableye asked Ariados with a moue of disdain.

Dusknoir and Drowzee also looked at Darkrai with suspicious concern. Obviously, as they were concerned, Darkrai was guilty of the Crown's theft.

Cresselia tried to soften up the tension.

-we only want to make you a few questions about what happened yesterday- Cresselia said a bit to the expectative –so we can prepare Darkrai's defense tomorrow-

-Us?- Ariados said, his eyes wide opened of surprise- Cresselia, are you really helping him?-

Cresselia just nodded

-Yes- she replied- there's no proof that Darkrai took away the crown-

-alright, not yet- Drowzee murmured almost for himself. Turned and led Dusknoir, Sableye and Ariados to a big table In one of the extremes of the room, where they accommodated the blankets and pillowcases and where they well prepared to blend.

-look, buds- Darkrai said, crossing the room to hover over the Pokémon who blended the bed clothes.-all I want to know is when was the last time each one of you saw the crown. It's your duty, as bedroom aids, to take of the Original one's belongings, right? However, isn't it possible, in this case, that something had escaped you, that you don't have registered a little detail? Maybe you don't remember well when you saw the crown for the last time?

But the pride of the bedroom aids fell short to Darkrai's challenge

-of course we remember¡- Dusknoir protested- the last time I saw the crown was the day before yesterday, at night fall. I kept it in the sideboard after Arceus out it for dinner myself-

Sableye nodded

-Correct- he said, placing a new well blended blanket over the pile that was growing- I saw Dusknoir keeping it that night. It was here, in this room, when he did. And that was the last time I saw the crown-

Drowzee, on his part, at the time he shaked a cover to smooth it, added:

-I saw the crown yesterday in the morning, when Ariados took it from the sideboard to make sure it was ready for the celebration. Right, Ariados?

-That's right- Ariados answered- I took the crown and began to polish it… and then I noticed it had a dent-

At that point, Ariados looked at his comrades, one by one, before continuing:

-well, I didn't find appropriate that Arceus had a dent the day his own party was celebrated, so I took the crown to the repair workshop so it was fixed.

The other two Pokémon nodded.

Then, Darkrai hovered swift to be beside Ariados.

-and when was that?- Darkrai asked

-yesterday I the morning- Ariados replied, who proceeded to tell how he had kept the crown in its correspondent black velvet bag and taken it to he workshop where he left it in the hands of Aggron. – I showed him what the damage was and told him we were in a hurry. At last, I asked him to bring it back to Arceus' apartments when he was finished-

-I see- Darkrai said- and he did? Did he bring it back?-

Ariados nodded emphatically

-yes- he said, but then he frowned- I mean, I think he did- he continued, now his back legs began to tremble- well, in effect, I'm not sure-

The other three bedroom aids interrupted their office of blending clothes looking at Ariados carefully.

-Ariados- Drowzee said very concerned – what do you mean that you are not sure?-

-because… this… that… I mean… that… - Ariados stuttered- better said, I told Aiggron that I wouldn't be here probably when he brought it back because I would be going In and out. So I told him to leave it with any of us, the one that was present-

Ariados eyes searched his comrades', and expectant, asked them:

-None of you saw him bring it back?-

Drowzee shook his head

-I didn't- Dusknoir said

-me neither- Sableye said

Then Ariados took his two front legs to his mouth to stifle his cry a bit

-OH, NO!!!-

Cresselia, seeing what was happening, threw Darkrai a glance that meant: "aja, with which these have!" before saying with its entire letters what was next:

-Well, if Ariados took the crown with Aiggron and none of you saw it after that…-

-Come on, Cresselia- Darkrai interrupted her at the time he shot at the door- , come on, because we have to make an urgent visit to a certain Steel-type pokemon.-


	6. Clearing Things Up

The Mystery of the Crown of Arceus

Chapter 5

Clearing things up

When Cresselia caught up with Darkrai at the western hall of the Hall of legends, he was already interrogating Aggron in his workshop.

-what do you mean you didn't see the crown yesterday?!- Darkrai asked yelling, hovering over Aggron, who looked at him from his work table.

-And I did!- a voice war heard behind Cresselia who, when turned back, saw Ariados, in the door of the workshop.

Cresselia hadn't realized that Ariados had followed her from Arceus' apartment because he. Ariados also wanted to know Aggron's version.

Aggron, from his part, scratched nervously his head and seemed altered. A few moments before, he had his workshop in peace and quiet for himself… like almost always. After all, Aggron's ability was very specialized. After all, there weren't many broken crowns to be repaired in the world. So, Aggron spent most of his time alone perfecting his abilities as crown repairer.

As result of this lonely job, Aggron was timid and, besides, Darkrai intimidated him. And now, here he was, hovering over his head and yelling.

-Please- Aggron said, lifting up his hands as sign of submission- I… I'm telling you the truth. I saw Ariados yesterday, bu… bu… but I never saw Arceus' crown-

Ariados crossed the workshop and stood next to Aggron.

-But you don't remember? - Ariados asked

And then he proceeded to tell again his visit to the workshop the previous day: How he had asked Aggron to repair the dent on Arceus' crown, how he had pointed him the urgency of the matter and how he had left the jewel.

-indeed, then I asked you to take it back to Arceus' apartments once you were finished. Then, tell me, why you didn't?-

Aggron's blue eyes snapped open as more and more Ariados told his tale.

-that was the motive for you visit to mi workshop yesterday?- Aggron asked him- Ariados, yesterday, when you came, I just finished a work with my precious stones drill.- he continued to say at the time he bent to pick up a tool that was at the end of his work bench and looked like a combination of a screwdriver and a kitchen blender- it operates very well, but it makes an awful noise.

Aggron then picked up a piece of quartz from a pile of stones at his left. He placed the point of the drill on the surface of the quartz and with the other hand he powered the crank of the drill. Then, a terrible noise, of acute tone, filled the workshop. Darkrai, Cresselia and Ariados covered their ears with their hands.

-STOP! KNOCK IT OFF! STOP IT!- Darkrai yelled over the noise and Aggron stopped drilling

Cresselia uncovered her ears and said:

-oh my gosh, Aggron! How do you stand it?-

Aggron took his hands to the pockets of his work overalls.

-I use these things- he said opening his hands to show various plugs made with mareep fluff, then two of which he placed in each ear.

-let's get to the point- Darkrai said impatiently- what does this have to do with the lost crown?-

-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? - Aggron asked

Darkrai sighed and jerked the tops of the ears:

-I'M SAYING A DAMN ME YOUR EAR PLUGS!!!- Darkrai yelled louder

Aggron stepped back a bit, getting away from Darkrai and chose, better, to talk to Ariados

-well, when you came yesterday, I was turned away, right?-

Ariados nodded

-and besides I had the fluff plugs- Aggron continued – because I was precisely working with the drill, so, when you said wha you said, I didn't hear you. When I turned back and saw you at the door, I greeted you with my hand, remember? Then you simply turned back and good bye. So I thought you only came to greet.-

Ariados took his hands to his head

-and I thought your greeting meant that you had heard everything I said perfectly- Ariados almost grunted, and then he got an idea.- but you had heard or not, I did leave the crown here- he said while he walked to a table of tree bark that was near the entrance gate to the workshop to draw an exact point on it.- I left it here inside the black velvet bag, just here-

But, of course, there wasn't any signal of crown of bag over the table, only metallic chips.

-Well- Cresselia said- maybe it's here somewhere-

Saying this, she ducked to look under the table and Ariados went to examine some nearby sideboards.

But they didn't find any crown or velvet bag

Cresselia let out a sigh

-Aggron- she said- did anyone else come to your workshop yesterday? Someone besides Ariados?-

Aggron thought for a moment and finally nodded

-Yes, Heatran passed by-

-Heatran?- Ariados asked –the legendary that recycles metal?-

-Aggron nodded again and pointed with the finger the metallic chips that rested over the table next to the gate of his workshop

-yes, he came and took all yesterday's chips. Then he melts it and recycles it

Cresselia let out a gasp

Ariados moaned ad grunted

Darkrai frowned and shook his head

-What's wrong?- Aggron asked

Darkrai gave Aggron one of his same old smiles of disdain and ridicule

-but you don't see, you don't understand, bud?- he said –if the crown was over the table, next to the metallic chips, when Heatran came to pick it up…

-… he well could have taken the crown along with everything else…- Ariados continued the reflexion

Cresselia swallowed saliva

-and melted it!-


	7. Heatran

The mystery of the crown of Arceus

Chapter 6

Heatran

-Fly, Darkrai, fly! - Cresselia yelled, and the fastest legendary in the world exited from Aggron's workshop and shot himself where Heatran, the metal- recycling Legendary.

In middle of his swift flight, Darkrai wondered why he cared so much to rescue Arceus' crown. "What if I'm too late? What if Heatran already melted that pile of junk?" he thought. "I already have two Pokémon which I can link to the crown's disappearance. Ariados and Aggron"

With all security, Arceus wouldn't banish him once he heard what Ariados and Aggron had to say.

With everything, Darkrai continued his swift flight in way to Heatran's workshop and told himself he did this because it would be easier to entirely clear his name if he found the crown. Or would he rather… care for that thing, that crown that was one of the most ancient and appreciated treasures of the Pokémon world?

Heatran's metal recycling workshop was located in the northern hall and, in his race; Darkrai opened the door and entered without knocking first.

In the other side of the workshop, a surprised Heatran looked interrupting his job, which consisted in throwing aluminum and copper scraps and shavings into a large tank full of melted metals.

-Stop! - Darkrai yelled- stop doing whatever you are doing immediately!-

Heatran took off his goggles from sea crystal and wiped them with his overalls.

-But what's wrong with you?- he asked Darkrai with all calm of the world, as he put on his goggles.

Heatran was one of those Pokémon that always looked on the good side of things. Even in the most desperate of situations he always saw hope, the same mode he aw beauty even in the most insignificant piece of iron, no matter that was so bent or rusty. Heatran was passionate about turning any dispossession in a pretty object. And there were many things there for example: the poke-mobile next to his window, the lamp over his work table, all made with metallic junk.

Heatran, also, thought that al hard or bad situations could become good situations: a glass was never half- empty but half full. So when Darkrai began to search like crazy in the metallic crap which heatran was in process of melting, he tried to calm him down.

-Whatever it is, Darkrai, you have my support, but at least, tell me what is about- he told him

Just then, Cresselia arrived, slightly drowned, and looked at Darkrai that was throwing a copper piece for above and behind his shoulder in that instant. The piece fell to the floor with a smash.

-Arceus crown!- Darkrai snapped –have you seen it?-

Heatran shook his head

-No, Darkrai, I haven't seen it- Heatran said very calm – what makes you think it could be here? - And now referring to Cresselia, added with sweetness-: hi Cresselia, are you wit Darkrai?-

Despite Heatran was surprised by the fact that Cresselia came with Darkrai, he didn't say anything.

Darkrai left his desperate search, let out a frustration sigh and repeated impatiently, one by one the words that Aggron had said, namely, that heatran had picked up his junk the day before.

Heatran nodded

-It's true-. He said – everyday I pick up Aggron's junk. Yesterday I came, separated it and then I began to melt some pieces.

Cresselia saw how Darkrai bent threatening over heatran.

-and are you completely sure you didn't find anything unusual mixed with the metal and junk? - Darkrai asked – think well, bud. The crown could be wrapped in a black velvet bag—

Upon hearing this, heatran gave a jerk

-Velvet? - Heatran said with a lit face- yes, I did find a velvet piece in the pile!-

Then, he smiled and gave Darkrai some pats in the back, to continue encouraging him-.

-As you can see, we will soon resolve this mess-

-Stop saying nonsense! - Darkrai snapped again impatiently and, stepping away form heatran, added-: simply tell me what you did with it!-

Heatran sighed. What a negative Pokémon Darkrai was! And followed act walked to a small door in the bottom of the workshop. Cresselia and Darkrai followed him.

-And well, I had no idea it was a bag- heatran explained- and I didn't fell there was anything inside. However, Arceus' crown might be the lightest and most delicate object that was ever made. Maybe because of that I thought it was a bit of surplus material that nobody needed. I was sure I could use it for something, but it had various rust stains, because it was spinning in all that junk.

Finally, heatran opened the small door in the wall that gave to a metallic chute that descended into total darkness.

-so I threw the bag to the conduct where I throw the washing clothes- he said


	8. The Legendary Laundry

The mystery of the crown of Arceus

Chapter 7

The legendary laundry

Darkrai flew so fast, that Cresselia saw herself in trouble to catch up with him; through she flew as fast as possible. So fast, in effect, that when Darkrai stopped for a while in the stairs to the basement, Cresselia crashed from behind Darkrai and fell in her back.

-Uf!- Cresselia exclaimed

-Hey, look where you fly!- Darkrai yelled at her at the time he threw at her a poisonous glare before continuing his flight to the southern hall where the laundry was.

Cresselia followed him and yelled at him from behind:

-Well, at least Heatran didn't melt the crown!-

-Correct! - Darkrai barked from over his shoulder –he didn't melt it. We don't have so much luck-

Cresselia couldn't believe it and shook her head n middle of her flight to the laundry room. To the end of the stairs, they took the hall that led to the kitchen. There, avoiding the Pokémon that cooked, baked and washed the dishes, they crossed the kitchen and continued their flight for another hall. At the bottom there was a door with a small round window.

Pushing the door, Darkrai and Cresselia found themselves in the middle of the laundry room of the Hall of Legends. It was a large room with high roofs of almost fifty centimeters of height. The white walls painted with cal and the lights turned on in the high made the room shine as if were the cleanest place of the world. Many Water- type Pokémon were there. Some carried baskets with dirty clothes to the rows of tubes where the clothes were washed, others rubbed that it was a pleasure. Others pushed carts full of heavy wet clothes. Others, standing in front of large tables, bent the clean clothes. Hundred of special hoppers that descended from all floors and from each workshop and room, headed finally hear, to the laundry. The dirty clothes fell in some baskets. The mouth of each hopper was marked with the number and hall from the room it came from.

Darkrai and Cresselia searched the hopper NG, the one that came from Heatran's workshop. A female Swampert stood under the hopper, and examined the clothes that were in the right basket. Cresselia asked her if she had worked there the day before. When Swampert answered that she did, Darkrai rushed with his interrogatory:

-tell me, yesterday. Did you find something say that… unusual between Heatran's clothes? - Darkrai asked

-What do you mean by "unusual"? - Swampert replied, looking ay Darkrai with not little distrust. Like Arceus' bedroom aids, Swampert didn't trust Darkrai, and talked to Cresselia-: hey, Cresselia, what's going on?-

-We're following the trail of the lost crown- Cresselia explained, and then told her the tale that they knew in that moment and had happened. She told Swampert all the matter of how Ariados had left the crown in Aggron's workshop and this had been accidently picked up by Heatran. And, last, how heatran had thrown it to the dirty laundry not knowing what it contained.

-Now, tell me- Cresselia asked Swampert- are you sure you didn't find a black velvet bag in Heatran's yesterday dirty clothes?-

Hearing this, Swampert had a shock:

-Oh!- She exclaimed- yes, I found something like velvet, I don't know well what it was. But, what does it have to do with anything?-

Darkrai gave a deep sigh

-Sweetheart, that the crown was inside the bag- he said and sounded seriously irritated- frankly, if someone had bothered to look inside the stupid bag, I would not be stuck in this damn mess!-

Swampert, looking at the sky, again preferred to talk to Cresselia.

-look, yesterday, while I separated Heatran's dirty clothes in light and dark colors, I found the patch of velvet and placed it aside because, obviously, it couldn't be washed with the rest, it needs to be washed in a special way-

Cresselia nodded. The thing had a lot of sense, and asked her?

-Very well, then, where did you put it?-

Swampert did a long pause

-you know… I'm not sure-

Darkrai made an adequacy laugh

-good thing- he said with a false tone –tomorrow, during the audience in which I must explain myself, I will simply say that we tracked the crown to the laundry room. But there, we arrived at a blind alley, for the simply reason that Swampert couldn't tell where she had left the Pokémon world's most appreciated thing-

Saying this, he turned, not before adding:

-This is a terrible waste of time!-

Swampert was trembling slightly

-No, wait! - Swampert yelled

Darkrai stopped and turned

-let me remember each one of my steps- Swampert said, now directing at Cresselia- maybe I can remember what happened with the velvet bag that way-

Then, Darkrai and Cresselia followed Swampert to the cart deposit.

-yesterday in the evening, after organizing Heatran's dirty clothes, I picked up a cart and threw it there- Swampert said as she picked out a cart to show them- I placed the white clothes in a basket and the black or colored in another; I placed the velvet bag in the bottom of the cart-

Now the two legendaries, Darkrai and Cresselia, followed Swampert, who pushed the cart in direction to the washing tubs.

-Then- Swampert continued- I placed Heatran's light clothes in the water and left the basket next to the tubs-

They followed him to the sinks.

-I rubbed some spots in a dark cloth here-

Back at the tubs Swampert added:

-Then I placed the dark clothes in the water and left the basket in front of the tub while washed-

They followed her again to the area of the cart deposit and, while she tied the one she had taken, added:

-And, for last, I brought back the cart and took a rest while I left the clothes in the water-

At that point, she placed her hand in her forehead.

-I suppose I forgot to take the velvet bag out of the cart before giving it back in place- Swampert confessed ashamed.


	9. The Crowns

The mystery of the crown of Arceus

Chapter 8- the Crowns

Swampert had no idea of who could have used the same cart after her, but what she had was a new piece to add to the puzzle.

-Yesterday many Water- type Pokémon were dedicated to wash and blend the tablecloths for the party of the Day of The Creation- Swampert remembered – and all clean and well blended tablecloths and napkins placed them in the carts. Then the Pokémon in charge of the preparatives and decoration came to pick them up. Maybe one of them picked up the cart with the bag inside… hidden under the clean tablecloths?-

Cresselia thanked Swampert for her help, but was already going towards the door.

-hey, Darkrai, wait for me! - Cresselia yelled, hovering swiftly behind the ghost Pokemon.

Darkrai, filled with rage, waited for her in the exit door.

-We've already spent all the morning in this and we're not even close to finding the crown!-

Cresselia smiled and gave Darkrai some pats in his back

-Of course we're closer. - Cresselia told him trying to cheer him up- in fact, I think we are over the trail. Bit by bit we've been tying ends. We have almost resolved the mystery. Even more, Darkrai- Cresselia added, her pink eyes shining with excitement –and you have to admit, it has been fun-

Darkrai gave a nasty pout with his lips and mid- closed his eyes to stare at Cresselia. Then, without any words, he turned and shot himself directly to the stairs. However, before he did, Cresselia seemed to see a little glow in Darkrai's eyes.

The Pokémon in charge of the preparatives and decorations of the celebration were in the tea room. When these Pokémon were not busy preparing some great party, dedicated themselves to help the cooking Pokémon. When Darkrai and Cresselia entered the tea room, some of them were placing the tables for lunch. Others got trays out and kitchen plates to place them in the buffet table.

Cresselia's stomach growled with hunger. She knew very well that, in what remained of the evening, they probably wouldn't have the chance to eat. So she swallowed a piece of strawberry sponge that was already on the buffet.

Followed act, with her mouth still fill, Cresselia saw Darkrai was speaking with Roserade, a Grass- type Pokémon that helped with the celebrations. Cresselia hovered closer and could hear Darkrai's question.

-excuse me, baby. Is it possible that you had found a black velvet bag in the middle of your preparatives for yesterday's celebration? Apparently it lost between the tablecloths.-

In that moment, Roserade was busy placing the cutlery in a table and, without even lifting her head, replied:

-You mean the velvet bag with the Crown inside?-

Darkrai and Cresselia couldn't believe what they just heard. Did Roserade know where the crown was? In that case, why hadn't she told anything during the emergency meeting?

Darkrai spoke first:

-Yes, yes! - He exclaimed – just that crown! Well, Roserade, where is it?-

Roserade finally lifted her head, surprised of Darkrai's agitation.

-well, we got the crown out of the bag and threw it in the storage along with the other crowns- Roserade said with all world's naturally.

Now Darkrai and Cresselia couldn't get out of their confusion

-What other crowns? - Cresselia asked

-The crowns for the party- Roserade answered, then she placed the spoons in a pile over the table and indicated Darkrai and Cresselia to follow her- come and I will show you-

Going out of the tea room, Roserade led them to the great dining hall, where the party could have taken place the night before. A bow of balloons still adorned the entrance to the room. The tables were still covered with golden tablecloths of spinarak web lace. Everything ready for a party that never took place.

In a corner at the bottom of the dining hall was a small door that could be read STORAGE. Roserade walked right over there, opened it and stood back so that Darkrai and Cresselia could enter first.

The room was barely illuminated by the natural light that came in from a small window very high in the wall. At first sigh, Darkrai and Cresselia could only distinguish the imprecise shadow of piles of things piled over the floor.

But when the pupils adjusted better to the light, the shapes were getting more and more clear.

In front of them were piles and piles of shining crowns… and each one of them looked exactly like Arceus'!


	10. Amont The False

The mystery of the crown of Arceus

Chapter 9- among the false

-they look good… they almost look real, right? - Roserade said very proud pointing at the piled crowns

-What's this? - Cresselia asked, her head looking around

-What do you mean with "almost real"? - Darkrai asked at the same time

-then, Roserade took one of the crowns from one of the piles and started:

-well, in fact they're imitations, of course. We made it for the party of the Day of the Creation and wanted them to be identical to Arceus' crown. The idea was to place, yesterday in the evening, one in each chair, so that each of the Pokémon could wear its crown during the celebration and then take it home as a souvenir. –Roserade said smiling, at the time she placed one of the crowns of imitation in the head and added- great idea, right?-

Darkrai and Cresselia were silent. They remained mute looking with their eyes wide open the lots of false crowns. Then Roserade continued:

-but when Arceus announced that the real crown, the Pokémon crown, had lost- at this point he gave Darkrai a quick glance before continuing- and the party was cancelled because of that, we decided t leave them here-

Roserade took off the crown from her head and placed in its correspondent pile:

-And now, we don't know what to do with them-

Darkrai let out a sigh and said

-Well, now I'll tell you what's the first thing we will do with them-

What? - Roserade replied, looking at Darkrai

-we will have to examine one by one all the crowns until we find the real one- Darkrai sad

Now Roserade was the one looking confused. Cresselia proceeded to tell her everything, since the moment in which Ariados took the bent crown to Aiggron's workshop until when Swampert had forgotten it inside the black velvet bag in her cart- Roserade's eyes started to open wide more and more for the impression.

-but that would mean,,, .she began to say, but stopped while she tied well her ends –that means, the crown in the velvet bag… the one we threw in here…-

Darkrai and Cresselia nodded at the time. Yes. In effect, the very same crown of Arceus, that irreplaceable piece of art that came from the very moment of the origins of the Pokémon world… was there. Somewhere inside that dark and dusty storage.

How in the world would they find it in the middle of hundreds of imitation crowns that were exactly equal?

-Roserade- Cresselia finally said – who made all of this imitation crowns? Who found the way to copy the original so well?-

-Smeargle- Roserade answered- you know the artist Pokémon. It took him a lot of time to make it in the way so it would be perfect-

---a while later---

There was a very surprised Smeargle, standing in the storage, in the middle of lots and lots of crowns. Cresselia, Darkrai and Roserade just told him everything.

-Anyway, I worked a lot so that the imitation crowns so that they would be identical to Arceus'- Smeargle told the Pokémon with sadness- and then I'm told that it would have been better if I haven't done a so perfect job-

Poor Smeargle! He had really worked very hard in the elaboration of the surprises for the party and not only the party had been cancelled, but everything seemed to indicate that the crowns would never be worn by anyone

But Darkrai was not in the mood to show comprehension, in fact, he was of a very bad mood. The task that he had in front wasn't something he wanted to do. Examine, one by one, that amount of crowns to find the real one was like searching a needle in a haystack.

-Then- He told Smeargle impatiently- isn't there a way to distinguish the real crown from the others?-

-yes there is, but is not looking at them how we could distinguish it. –He said, taking a crown- do you see all of this filigree metal? These rows of minerals? The fire opal in the center? Well, when I made the imitation crowns I used tin waste and false jewels to make the things I just showed you. However, with a few tricks and star powders, I managed to hide all imperfections, so it's impossible to know or determine if they're false-

The Pokémon observed carefully the crown which Smeargle had in his hands. And it was true. None of them knew would have been able to suspect if that crown wasn't the real one.

Then, when Smeargle said the word "imperfections", Cresselia go an idea

-wait a minute"- she exclaimed – remember the bent? The real crown had a bent and it was precisely because of that that Ariados wanted to fix it. Couldn't we simply look for the only crown with a bent? That would be the real one, wouldn't it, Smeargle?-

But Smeargle shook his head

-I' m afraid not. I copied the real crown exactly… bent and all- Smeargle said as he pointed a bent in the imitation crown he had. – Now well, as it's barely obvious, the magic end up running out. So, with the pass of time, the imitation crowns will look like what they are: metal scraps with pieces of quartz and incrusted color stones-

However, that would only be time later, and they needed to find the crown now.

-there's something about the crown that, however, I could not copy- Smeargle added

The faces of the present Pokémon lit at the time Smeargle continued:

-When the real crown is placed on a head, this one, the crown, immediate and magically adjusts perfectly to the size of the Pokémon that wears it –he explained – my power wasn't powerful enough. All my imitation crowns are size 5.

But as things turned out, none of them was size 5. Cresselia and Roserade were both size 4, Smeargle 6 and Darkrai 3 ½

Darkrai gave a scornful laugh and said:

-let's see things in clear… what you just said is that we have to prove each one of these crowns? Until we magically find one that adjusts to our heads.

Smeargle nodded

-Exactly- he said – oh, one more thing. You have to say some words when you're about to use the crown. These are the words that activate the true magic of the real crown.

Darkrai threw Smeargle a suspicious look

-What kind of words? - Darkrai finally said, but sounded as if he feared to know the answer.

Smeargle cleared his voice

-you have to say these verses:

_Pokémon world_

_The nucleus_

_The universe we long for_

_Only object of our love_

Darkrai almost frowns disgusted

-Puaj!- he exclaimed –I don't think I have ever heard anything more sentimental and sweet!-

But nevertheless, Cresselia gave Darkrai some friendly pats in his back.

-well, Darkrai, maybe in this moment you won't like t say those verses… but with security they will flow without trouble in a few hours… after you had pronounced them lots of times!-


	11. Finding The Crown

The mystery of the crown of Arceus.

Chapter 10- finding the crown

At first, Darkrai didn't want to wear any of the crowns. He'd rather hear one of Raikou's jokes than chant those magic words. What he did, instead, was to rest in a soft bag of flour in a corner of the storage and from there, sitting, he watched reluctantly at Cresselia, Roserade and Smeargle as they wore each if the crowns and, of course, chant the verses.

But not much time passed before he got bored and impatient. He understood that the search would be faster if he helped.

-come on! -he spat- can't you d the thing a bit faster? At this rate we will be here all night!-

Saying this, he hopped from the flour bundle; he picked a crown and placed it in his head, but it was too big and it fell to his eyes.

Then, in what you could barely call a whisper, Darkrai, reluctantly and lowly, chanted the magic words.

_Pokémon world_

_The nucleus…_

_The universe we long for_

_Only object of our love_

It mortified him to say in high voice those verses. And to make things worse, nothing happened. Anything. No magic. The crown was still dancing in his head like before.

Then, Darkrai, let out a sigh, took off the crown and threw t to the pile of false crowns. He picked up another and tried again.

And things stayed like that all evening until night came. It resulted to be very slow. At midnight, the pile of crowns left was not bigger than the already probed- ones.

Hours later, when the first lights of day were filtering in the high window, Darkrai made a pause in his long search and yawned. He lifted his head to check his companions and what he saw: Smeargle, resting over a box, was sleeping soundly with a crown in his head. Roserade, too, had her eyes closed but she was completely resting on the floor, just in the middle of the crowns that were left for checking.

Cresselia, however, kept searching

So Darkrai took another crown from one of the left. At this time, now they did the work by auto pilot. Pick up crown, place in head, say words and throw away. Pick up crown, place in head, say words and throw away…

Like that, when in effect happened what happened, Darkrai almost missed it.

Pick up crown, place in head, say words…

This time, when Darkrai was taking his hand to his head to take off the crown, he froze. Was he imagining things of this crown just… shrank?

When he just wore it, the crown had rolled until it covered his eyes just as the others. However, this time, when he took his hand to the head to take it off, the crown fit perfectly in his head.

Very slowly, Darkrai took off the crown, placed it in front of his eyes and stared it. So this was all the mater: the crown of Arceus. The thingy- thing, the true one. And he couldn't help letting out a relief sigh. Now he knew that he couldn't be banished to the dark realm. Not only he could prove, beyond any doubt, that he hadn't stole the crown, but he had found out how it had lost… besides tracking it down, or course, until finding it. Ys, Darkrai had left his name free of any suspect. He was about to open his mouth to share his thoughts with Cresselia but he regretted it immediately. Something that began going in circles in his head. His relief had been so big, so strong, that it could block another type of different emotions. Emotions that now began to bloom. Anger, bitterness. And something else. But what was it? Oh, yeah… a wish of revenge.

After all, almost all legendaries had thought that he, Darkrai, had stolen the crown. And now, here he had it, between his own hands. He could do whatever he wanted with it. So, why not follow the current and give the reason to everybody? Why not steal that crown? In fact, he could surely steal it and hide from the eyes of Cresselia, Roserade and Smeargle. He could perfectly go to the public audience and tell Arceus everything about the investigation that had taken place… well, except the part in which h himself had found the crown in the storage. The testimony that until certain point could give the other involved legendaries enough doubts to free Darkrai from any guilt. And however, ja, he would be the depositor of the real crown!

Darkrai hadn't said anything since he made his discovery. And he hadn't torn apart his gaze from the crown.

Now, finally, he lifted his gaze in search of Cresselia and, for his surprise, he encountered with Cresselia's eyes looking at his. In fact, it was as if she was looking through him with the gaze.

And Cresselia knew perfectly what was going on in Darkrai's head.


	12. Good, Old Darkrai

The Mystery of the crown of Arceus

Chapter 11- good, old Darkrai.

In the main hall of the Hall of legends, Arceus tied to start the audience.

-Please, everybody!- He yelled –please, silence!-

Soon, all legendaries slowly became silent until no noise could be heard anymore. Everyone had come to listen to Darkrai, to listen what he had to say. Like the night of the emergency meeting, every place was already occupied.

Arceus was in his pedestal, just in front of all legendaries. An ace of light of light was filtering through one of the windows falling over him as a reflector in a theater. Darkrai, hovering, to Arceus' left, hid his hand middle- crossed behind his back. Some thirty meters I front of Darkrai, Cresselia laid sit in her place.

-Darkrai- Arceus began to say- this audience is your chance to speak about of what you're accused of. You know you're accused of the stole of the Pokémon Crown-

Then, he made Darkrai a signal so he would hover to the center and added:

-Let's listen, well, with open hearts and minds, what Darkrai has to say-

Arceus stepped back and Darkrai came closer, his hands still behind his back.

-And well- Darkrai said with a clear and strong voice- in reality, I have nothing to say-

Making a pause, he got out one of his hands hidden behind his back and offered it to Arceus: over his hand was resting the crown.

-I suppose this is enough talk- Darkrai added with an ironic smile.

A surprise exclamation as heard in the crowd

-So he DID take the crown! - Zapdos yelled

-And he admits it! - Rayquaza yelled from the crowd

-Banish him! - Dialga yelled also

Arceus came to the front to direct to the crowd and, for that, he lifted his front legs

-Please! - He exclaimed – you must be quiet during the audience. Otherwise, I won't have other choice but to do it in private-

Once more the silence got over the crown; Arceus turned to be in front of Darkrai and received the crown.

-I don't understand- Arceus said –you don't want to say anything about where you found this or why do you have it?-

Darkrai shook his head

-no- Darkrai replied –but, if you, my dear Arceus, don't have any objection- Darkrai continued smiling with sweetness as he made Arceus a deep bow- I would like to invite some Pokémon so they will be the ones to speak-Arceus nodded. Darkrai rolled his eyes to the crowd and announced:

- I would like to ask Ariados, Aggron, Heatran, Swampert, Roserade and Smeargle, to come closer, please-

One by one, the six Pokémon walked from their places and stood next to Darkrai.

Once the six were showing their faces to the legendaries, Darkrai made Ariados an expression and told him:

-Ariados, have the delicacy, bud, to tell everybody what you did with the crown that morning in which the Day of the Creation would be celebrated-

And then, Ariados proceeded with his tale, that one of how Arceus' crown had had a long and confusing journey through all the Hall of Legends. Timidly, Ariados told the part that concerned him: how he had taken the crown to be repaired and how he had misunderstood an expression from Aggron with the hand.

-If I only hadn't done it with so much hurry- Ariados whispered

Aggron retook the tale at that point. He told everyone that the ear plugs that he was using I his ears had unallowed him to hear Ariados and then he told how Heatran had unintentionally taken the crown along with the scrap metal.

And successively… the tale was told, step by step, by each one of the protagonists. From Aggron to Heatran, to Swampert, to Roserade, to Smeargle. Each one explained the role he or she had played in the disappearance of the crown.

-… and then, once I told them how to recognize the real crown from the false- Smeargle said, telling his part of the story- we began to wear the crowns one by one-

Reaching this point, he shrugged his shoulders and directed to Darkrai:

-until, at last, Darkrai found it. Arceus' crown.-

And this seemed to indicate the end of the tale

Only Darkrai and Cresselia knew that one part of the history, to the end, hadn't been told. And it was just that part in which Darkrai almost became the evil legendary that bathed rest of the legendaries thought he was. And it was also the part in which Darkrai chose the best. Darkrai, from the front, looked at Cresselia, Cresselia smiled at him and, in that instant, something very weird happened: Darkrai smiled back at Cresselia... and it was not one of those false and horrible smiles that Darkrai usually drew on his lips. It was a pure gesture of gratitude from Darkrai to the help Cresselia gave him. Cresselia knew she would never hear a "thank you" from Darkrai. Cresselia knew that, from that very moment, most probably Darkrai would never ever mention the matter. She knew that smile was everything she would receive.

But it was more than enough-

Then, Arceus moved a step forward to direct again at the crowd.

-And well- he said- I think, at least for me, the matter has been totally cleared. I don't doubt that everybody else agrees with me, right?-

He ran his eyes through the already present legendaries, who nodded I silence.

-one more think- Arceus added coming close to Darkrai and placing a front leg on his shoulder-: Darkrai, I owe you an apology. Or better said, we all owe you an apology. We accused you of something you hadn't done. And we also thank you because you worked hard to recover the crown and give it back safely. So- Arceus added to finish directing now to the crowd- to celebrate the occasion I have decide to reprogram the party-

The crowd threw cheers

-Only that this party won't be exclusively the celebration of the Day of the Creation but a party to honor Darkrai.- Arceus said, making a pause at this point to interrogate Darkrai with the gaze –would you accept to be our honor guest?- Arceus asked him

Darkrai smiled

-Really, Arceus, I flatter…- Darkrai began to answer. However, from that moment, his voice charged it sarcasm-: … but in reality I'd prefer to search like crazy over there any other scrap than going to a party of yours-

Saying this he smiled and flew away

The crowd was mute and atoned to Darkrai's insult. To say such a thing when Arceus just had tried to make things better!-

Arceus, however, smiled as he gave said:

-That's the good, old Darkrai we know-


End file.
